CUR-10-S1TY
Backstory & Origin It began with an idea, a spark if you will. The corpses leftover from the Third Orcish War lay scattered in the frozen tundra. A gnome with a penchant for pushing the envelope wanted to use them for more than fertilizer. He grasped at Egronian nobles for funding, while also building a uniquely diverse team. Once interested parties had been assembled; 50 corpses were brought into a newly developed lab for one purpose; mechanically induced rebirth. The main goal of the project was to create armies that would allow the Egronian nation to replenish itself cheaply and effeciently, but sadly the project failed. Out of 50, only 3 survived the rebirth. Of the three, only one showed actual signs of retained intellect while the other two remained stagnant in the full rebirth. This was the creation day of CUR-10-S1TY, a human who had passed away in the tundra delivering supplies during the war; a victim of bad timing and circumstance. He was named based on his purpose and newly implanted medical knowledge. Curing the sick and wounded; while also being the starter generation of this new project. But that alone did not warrant the project remaining afloat and sadly; as the funds were retrieved by angry nobles; a worried dwarven inventor who had developed a friendship with CUR-10 secretly removed him from the lab before everything was pillaged. Several years had passed and now CUR-10 works independently of the nation; but instead for the adventuring groups that will have him. Appearance CUR-10-S1TY stands taller than most people at 6"6. A somewhat thin form wearing a silver filigree mask, clothing of a well off merchant, and a coat that seems it is well-worn but well crafted. He holds himself with all 4 arms behind his back tucked beneath seemingly well-defined metal wings. The eyes in his mask glow an eerie cobalt. His mummified arms are often hidden from view; but rarely you see metal-coated hands, with unique padding; polished to an almost absurd degree. Personality CUR-10 is very vocal about his concerns without much tone or variance. While monotone in voice; his actions display emotions and can easily be read by anyone. He is an overachiever and loves to create but finds failure a necessary feature in discovering future talents. When a big project is completed; you swear you could feel him smile from a few yards away. Lately, it seems he has become addicted to figuring out ways to improve himself. His wings were a gentle first step, with self-preservation being a harsh second. Unfortunately, this did not stop his methods of further improving what he found faulty with his form. The appearence of another set of arms, changes to his very racial profile, and eventually injection of alchemical drugs to induce semi-undeath are all a road to his absurd ideal of perfection. Friends & Acquaintances A tribe of semi-friendly kobolds that reside at Wolf-Reach mine were befriended by our man of metal. Bob, the beggar turned merchant had his life vastly improved by meeting CUR-10-S1TY and now holds a job at "The Silver Pestle". Sami the Sylph Rogue caught CUR-10 at a good time and treated him to lunch. Enemies & Foes Unknown Assailent from Ginkuto Encounter. Aspirations & Life Goals CUR-10-S1TY has a deep need to improve upon his refurbished form. He wishes to become more than the intended servant of medicine he was revived for while at the same time fulfilling that role. It is a counterproductive and vicious cycle that feeds one another. Alchemy has offered him ways to improve upon his natural form and grant himself flight. With his latest discovery, two additional arms were grown using special medical reagents. They adapted quickly to his nerves and now CUR-10-S1TY works at three times the efficiency he had before. However, his next step towards improving himself still eludes him both mentally and emotionally. He has grown physically, but it isn't yet enough. Held Titles & Offices * Owner & Proprietor of "The Silver Phial" Alchemy Store & Private Infirmary * Senator of the city-state of Ginkuto, Head of Budgeting Affairs Committee Fighting Style He begins each battle by summing up the opponents he can see or which come at him. He then takes to the sky to formulate which monster would be targeted by an onslaught of chemicals and components. If necessary, he retreats to reformulate another course of action if his alchemy fails or is ineffective. Well-Known Accomplishments & Discoveries Unsatisfied with the current state of items he had procured during his adventures; CUR-10-S1TY developed a new improved version of the Haversack; offering both a deeper portable dimension for storage while retaining it's object retrieval abilities. He first thought of the idea after studying portal mechanics via magic while also reading about the creation of the stronger bags of holding. He utilized both his talents in magic weaving as well as his ability to structure magic patterns. The new Handy Haversack has earned the title "Extraordinary" by his peers, and is now a true design instead of a reproduced one. The next item he created was based upon several different crossbows meant for launching various objects, combined and shrunk in size to maintain utility. He however had to forgo the ability to launch normal ammunition with it, but felt that sacrifice was not only necessary, but wanted. He needed to come up with an acronym for his bow, something that would truly signify it was his creation. So with a quick survey of passerby in Ginktuo, he came up with the name '''Launching Aimed Mechanical Engineered Ballistic Operations Weapon '''or L.A.M.E.B.O.W.. This handheld crossbow is modified heavily to adapt to the unique variety of ammunition placed in it. With a curved body and somewhat sling-shot style based bowstring apparatus. It is quite unmistakably a creation of a person with no sense of taste but full of function. Mythic Ascendance During an encounter beneath a mountain during an unnaturally powerful snowstorm, CUR-10-S1TY was searching for rare and unique mushrooms for alchemy. His search led him to a small cavern entrance, where he encountered other adventurers all sheltering themselves from the storm. As they began to explore the caverns to find the miscellaneous things they had hoped to find there; they found a door quite early in. This door sealed with spells and runes, was touched by a single party member, who almost lost his entire arm and more as it had exploded in an array of fire. The party, undeterred moved to the other areas of the mines, only to find dragons, guardians, and gnolls. Of the three, the gnolls were quite kind considered CUR-10-S1TY; giving them a moment to catch their breath. The guardian however, was quite a battle, and when finally killed leaving a once again exhausted party, had left a unique key to open the door in the form of his armor. The armor, now absorbed into the door, unleashed a wave of energy into the caverns. Necrotic and angry, filling the very air with the stench of rotted flesh and unopened tombs. As the party ventured forth, an academy of apparitions attacked the party with atrophied limbs made of aether. Through sheer will and luck, the first group of monsters had finally been laid to rest and with it, the storm suddenly grew weaker outside; as if it was caused supernaturally. The party once again rested for the evening only to return and find a pit of acid blocking their path. CUR-10 managed to prepare for such an occasion and pulled ropes to allow others that could not fly across. But unknowingly, a second selection of spooks had now taken notice. The party fought valiantly and admittedly curiously over the pit of acid; unable to push forward into the hallway. This battle while not exhausting, was mentally draining and so after attaining yet another victory; the party rested for a few minutes. The final hallway now laid bare, riddled with traps. CUR-10-S1TY immediately spotted the traps and began to work on a way to pass through, though his party impatient as they were; charged. The final spirit laughed as he began to awaken. His servants began to phase through the walls and floor. The party cornered, they fought between the hallway and gallery. Through repeated strikes, CUR-10-S1TY lost blood and will. He began to weaken when inspiration struck. He mixed a unique selection of ingredients he had prepared, when he felt suddenly rejuvenated. He continued the fight with an unnatural amount of zeal and the party soon became victorious; the snowstorm now had dwindled to a mere pittance of snowfall. CUR-10-S1TY did not find the mushrooms he had been searching for, but he had found something much more interesting in the most dire of circumstances. He began to play with the ingredients and found such a selection that empowers him when ingested every few days. He is now searching for a way to make it permanent and remove this process of repetition entirely.